1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elongated sign holder arrangement for grippingly and replacably supporting a sign from an overhead support or the like.
2. Prior Art
One approach for advertising wares in stores is to utilize signs printed or mounted on substrates such as paper or sheets of plastic. The advantages of such signs are their low cost, ease of shipping and their ability to be changed in a very short period of time.
The disadvantages of such signs is that unless they are properly supported, they may curl on their ends, warp, or twist, often in undesirable manners.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art, and to provide a sign holder arrangement which is easily usable and changeable by the most inexperienced store personnel.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a sign holder arrangement which will keep a sign in proper alignment without permitting any undesirable turns or twisting therewith.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sign holder with strong gripping/holding power.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sign holder that in its simplicity, is very aesthetically pleasing.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a sign holder which neatly and easily supports and grips a sign which may be wider than the sign holder is long.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sign holder which is not dependent on the surface quality of the substrate, or its rigidity (or lack thereof, excluding cloth), in order to easily close and open for the purposes of changing the sign.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a sign holder which is best suited for use with all of its constituent parts, thus insuring a complete and finished display appearance.